Baby, It's Cold Outside
by littlepixiebookreader
Summary: It's cold out...I Love You...Please Don't push me away, tonight...


**-Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. That right belongs to .J.K. Rowling. The song is Baby, It's Cold Outside and it's sung by  
>Margaret Whiting &amp; Johnny Mercer, and Music and lyrics are by Frank Loesser. Thank You and Please tell me what you think. Enjoy! Happy Holidays Everyone and Have A Happy New Years!<strong>

Tonks supposed things couldn't get more awkward...

Of course, she was wrong.

First, the stupid Dog had to leave them with a wink and don't be naughty...Sirius was so going to pay for that...Though she supposed it might have been all the egg nog he had drunk...

Yeah, she was going to blame everything on that.

Even the kids and other adults had left her and _Him_ together...Saying they had homework and laundry to do.

Yeah, cause kids so do their homework on the Holidays...Okay, Hermione might be forcing everyone to do there Homework...

But Tonks, so knew Molly and Arthur weren't doing laundry...They had the egg nog, too, and the amount of giggling they had been doing going up the stairs of Grimmauld Place...So told Tonks that no Laundry was going to take place upstairs.

Everyone had left even Mad-Eye-Moody said he had plans and left! And Tonks could have sworn she saw a laughing Dumbles and Minnie leave ...standing really close and apparating away together...Probably back to Hogwarts to make sure The-Nasty-Frog-Women didn't do anything to the students that stayed

...Then again, Tonks bet every student had cleared out as soon as they could to get away from Her-Who-Is-Froggish...And Hagrid had mentioned that even Mrs. Frog had left the grounds...

So She didn't know what Dumbles and Minnie were laughing about and she definitely didn't want to think of them together...At Hogwarts...Alone...

Tonks shuddered slightly, and _He_ asked if she was cold coming closer to her and snagging a blanket off a chair to cover her shoulders with. She smiled her thanks at him and let him go back to the Hot Coco he had been making them for the last twenty-minutes...She would rush anyone else with her coco but no one made Hot Coco like _Him_, and she didn't want to rush _him._

...Plus, it was just plain awkward...

She had told _him_, Remus, "_might as well use the name"_, she told herself...She had told him two-weeks ago that she had fallen for him...

And what did she get in-return...

Three responses...EEsh, what every girl wants...And He got creative, too...With his responses...

1.- I'm faaaaar too old.-Okay, so he didn't exaggerate the far, but still It sounded like he had wanted to.

2.- I'm poor.-That was like welcome to the new century, where Hey, women can be the bread-winners in the Family.

...And... The Finally Response...

3.- I turn into a giant-man-eating-ball-of-fur-every-time-I-See-Bright-Full-Circle-In-Night-Sky.-Okay, so he actually said I turn into a Werewolf every full moon and not that, but still the sentiments behind the sentences were the same...

...He might as well have ripped out her heart and ate it for all she cared now...

And that's were she found herself now with the man of her dreams...And Mom had always warned her how some men are hard to pin down..."I bet she never had these problems with Dad," Tonks muttered...forgetting that said man she liked had supernatural-empowered-hearing...and so jumped a little when he said," Pardon, Did you say something?" And he turned to glance at Tonks as he continued to stir whatever it was that made his Hot Coco so good.

"Nothing," Tonks hastily said, trying to cover the blush she now knew was spreading across her face, with her hands.

"I was just singing some Christmas Tunes...To liven this place-up..." She fibbed.

Remus looked around the old Kitchen, with it's cracked cupboards and slightly dirty floors despite Molly's many cleanings...And even with so many candles lit in the room, it still held a sense of dark...That just wouldn't go away...no matter how many laughs were shared in here.

"I think it will take more than just a song." Remus said drily, and she couldn't help the smile that graced her own face as he saw his lips quirked-up in humor as they often were when he responded to something funny Sirius said. Looking at him now in the candle-light she felt her chest tighten...

He was so handsome...but he couldn't see it...Today he had dressed down slightly... Having been woken-up early from Sirius's loud Christmas-Singing...And had come downstairs to help decorate the Christmas Tree, despite the fact that yesterday had been a full moon. Yet, he hadn't looked tired today, his warm chocolate-golden eyes had sparkled and glowed as he laughed with Sirius.

His brown hair with some silver in it, was tousled from the Santa Hat he worn all day till now. And he had dressed in a pair of simple jeans and a plaid shirt that lay open to reveal a simple white cotton tee.

She sighed a little as he turned away again...and despite the fact that she had fibbed about singing, a tune still came to mind and she couldn't help but want to sing. It was her favorite song, and it fit the situation perfectly, or so she thought...

And with that Tonks began to softly sing...Having to hold back a laugh as she hummed the tune a little while before starting to sing, knowing by the twitch of Remus's body, that he recognized the Christmas song she had chosen to sing.

_**I really can't stay **_

Tonks sang the first line, pausing a little, kind of hoping the stubborn man would join in but when he didn't she continued singing the man's part as well...

_But, baby, it's cold outside  
><em>_**I got to go way  
><strong>__But. baby, it's cold outside  
><em>_**This evening's has been  
><strong>__Been hoping that you'd drop in_

She paused, holding this note awhile, he eyes widening as Remus's voice did join-in with her...Singing the next line for her...

_**So very nice**_

He was singing the girl's line, but she didn't care and she supposed she fir more with the man in this song...Wanting so desperately for Remus to stay with her.

_I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

She joined in, still watching Remus's back as he made the Hot Coco.

_**My mother will start to worry  
><strong>__Beautiful, what's your hurry  
><em>_**And father will be pacing the floor  
><strong>__Listen to the fireplace roar  
><em>_**So really I'd better scurry  
><strong>__Beautiful, please don't hurry_

They sang like that Remus, singing the women's part and Tonks taking over the man's part...She'd been caught-up in the song, even closing her eyes, that she didn't notice his presence at the kitchen table until he sat her cup of Hot Coco down, with a soft thunk. Smiling slightly apologetically as her eyes flew open, to see him take a seat across the table from her, with his own cup.

_**Maybe just a half a drink more**_

She picked up the song, switching the parts again, so that she was singing the women's and he the man's.

_Put some records on while I pour  
><em>_**The neighbors might think  
><strong>__Baby, it's bad out there  
><em>_**Say, what's in this drink**_

She quirked her eyebrow-up as she sang that line, Tonks had always wanted to know what the werewolf put in his Hot Coco to make it taste so good.

He chuckled at her in amusement, shaking his head and raising his own eyebrow as she mock-pouted at him.

_No cabs to be had out there  
><em>_**I wish I knew how**_

She had closed her eyes again, opening them to find him not across from her anymore. Shaking her head back and forth, she found him now besides her on the same Kitchen-Bench she sat on.

He laughed at her expression, a teasing smile on his lips, as he looked at her expression of surprise, from how quietly and fast he had moved.

"Old, my arse." She muttered and blushed when she realized she had said that aloud, and ducked her head, away from his widened-eyes.

_Your eyes are like starlight now_

He hooked a finger under her chin, bringing her eyes to look at him again.

_**To break the spell**_

She swallowed nervously.

_I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

His fingers coasted briefly over a few strands of her shoulder-length-brown-curly-hair.

_**I ought to say no, no, no, sir**_

She barely caught it but could have sworn he said a faint yes to that line.

_Mind if I move in closer_

He moved closer, his leg now brushing hers.

_**At least I'm gonna say that I tried**_

He switched the lines again, taking over and singing the women's lines as she continued with the man's lines.

_What's the sense of hurting my pride_

She whispered, closing her eyes again.

_**I really can't stay**_

He was so close, his breath fanning-out towards him...He smelled like Chocolate to her.

_Baby don't hold out_

She whispered, moving closer to him, without opening her eyes still.

___**Ahh, but it's cold outside  
><strong>__Baby, It's cold outside_

She took over again as he paused...giggling slightly as she opened her eyes to find his color had heightened at how close she had gotten to him, but she didn't pull back.

_**I simply must go  
><strong>__But, baby, it's cold outside_

The blanket she had been wearing had slipped to the ground and his arm was around her back, and that was enough to keep her warm.

_**The answer is no**_

She said with a teasing smile on her face.

_But, baby, it's cold outside_

He moved even closer if that were possible, she now practically in his lap.

_**This welcome has been  
><strong>__How lucky that you dropped in  
><em>_**So nice and warm  
><strong>__Look out the window at that storm  
><em>_**My sister will be suspicious  
><strong>__Gosh, your lips look delicious  
><em>_**My brother will be there at the door  
><strong>__Waves upon a tropical shore_

His hand not around her was back in her hair, brushing some of the strands back from her face.

_**My maiden aunt's mind is vicious**_

They laughed a little at that line. Everyone knew that Tonks's family weren't all good.

_Oooo, your lips are delicious_

He sang, his eyes moving away from her eyes to her lips, as she blushed bright red.

_**Well maybe just a cigarette more  
><strong>__Never such a blizzard before  
><em>_**I've got to get home  
><strong>__But, baby, you'll freeze out there  
><em>_**Say, lend me a coat  
><strong>__It's up to your knees out there  
><em>_**You've really been grand**_

Tonks looked into Remus's golden-chocolate-eyes, that she always said were that color, because of how much Chocolate he eats.

_I thrill when you touch my hand  
><em>_**But don't you see  
><strong>__How can you do this thing to me  
><em>_**There's bound to be talk tomorrow  
><strong>__Think of my life long sorrow_

His eyes turned back to her own hazel eyes, now serious, as his hand cupped the back of her neck, bringing her head closer to his, her blush deepened even more. The cups of hot Coco before them on the table, lay forgotten.

_**At least there will plenty implied**_

She whispered now, her eye-lids lowering.

_If you caught pneumonia and died_

His grip tightened slightly on the back-of-her-neck, but it didn't hurt, instead she leaned closer to him and the warmth he provided.

_**I really can't stay**_

His grip loosened and his hand left her neck and for a moment she felt lost, until she saw him reach down and pull the blanket, that had slipped to the floor, back around her and even pulling it around himself too, until they were cocooned together, with her now on his lap, and her still blushing a deep red-shade.

_Get over that old out_

He whispered, their lips inches away from each other, now...And to her it sounded like him finally waving-that-white-flag...And Finally...Finally...Giving In...

_**Ahh but it's cold outside**_

****_Oooo, Baby It's cold outside._

They whispered the finally lines together...Their lips a breath away...Until They weren't...Their lips moving together in a dance...a tentative feeling of something new...A movement of tongue and lips...That went to a tune...and made something inside Tonks explode with warmth...She felt alive, bright...and so alive...

...The kiss wouldn't go on forever, not this kiss...but their would be more kisses to come...And the feelings of warmth they gave each other would stay forever...


End file.
